


Unofficial Uses

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Painplay, Sexual Fantasy, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: Ray fantasizes about what he'd like to do with Fraser's uniform





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "belt" (amnesty edition) at [ds-snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com).

It’s never gonna happen.  Fraser has way too much respect for his uniform.  He wouldn’t think it was sexy, or funny, neither.  So, certain fantasies, Ray keeps to himself.  Don’t make it any less fun to imagine.

That belt, for starters.  Nice and wide: it’d make a real loud smack coming down on Ray’s ass but wouldn’t hurt all that much.  Sting and heat; little soreness afterwards; no welts or bruises.  It’d smell good, too: warm leather, with that distinctive Frasery smell ‘cause of the oil he uses on it, plus wool and Fraser’s sweat underneath.  Mmm, yeah.  He could bite down on it to keep from yelling if Fraser wanted to really hurt him.  Leather bitter on his tongue, pain flaring and fading, his cock so hard he could cry.

Then, the thinner leather strap that crosses Fraser’s chest.  That’d leave welts, all right, but Ray really wants to feel it around his wrists.  Around his throat.  Fraser would know exactly how tight to cinch it, exactly how long to cut Ray’s air off before loosening the strap to give him that dizzy, grateful, overwhelming rush you just can’t get any other way.

The boots, yeah.  He’d like Fraser to fuck him wearing nothing but those boots.  Or he could kneel between Fraser’s thighs, framed by that shiny leather as he sucked Fraser’s cock until Fraser’s stone-jawed silence shattered into desperate groans.  Maybe his hands would be tied behind his back with Fraser’s lanyard.

Of course, Fraser knows a million other ways to tie someone up with that lanyard.  Fraser’s resourceful.  And inventive.  And very, very competent.  And hot as all hell.  Even though he’ll never whale on Ray’s ass with that broad, official belt.

The one thing Ray hasn’t figured out how to make sexy is the hat.


End file.
